Alakazam's Ice Cream Problem
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Alakazam finds another purpose for his telekinetic spoons. What else would he do when he's not kicking butt? Well...he never kicks butt because he's a university professor! Who loves ice cream! Who doesn't! Yummy!


**I love Pokemon! But I don't own it. Got the idea from art from dA. Avatar is property of Kaleidoskopic (Hazel) from deviantArt.**

* * *

**Present Day, July 15th, 2014**

Alakazam fumbles for his keys as he reaches them out of his lab coat pocket and unlocks the door to room 518 of his apartment. He is a full-time professor at Celadon University and teaches a vast selection of math and physics classes. Despite the fact that he is only 23, he had been working at the university for 10 years since he got his Ph.D at 11. He finally opens the door and silently closes it behind him and walks to his desk with a stack of quantum physics tests from earlier that day. Despite having an I.Q. of 5,000, it isn't the job that gave him stress, but rather the students failing and not wanting to improve. It is especially rough since it is the summer semester, and it had just started the 30th of June.

"Let's see," he says as he looks at the first test. The student's name is Evan, a 19 year old Quilava with a major in theoretical physics. He takes out a red pen and starts to grade it, but his stomach starts grumbling in hunger. He sets down his pen and goes into the kitchen to see if there is anything good to eat since he had only a small Magikarp-salad sandwich for lunch (consisting of diced Magikarp, mayonnaise, eggs, and bell peppers). But, he ate only 4 hours ago and it is already 5:29 in the afternoon. He sets down his twin spoons and looks into the refrigerator; there is nothing except old oran berries and a selection of other boring food.

"I really should go buy some food," he says out loud to no one and heads for the door again. He locks the apartment behind him and heads for the exit of his apartment. (**T****he apartment is special since it has force fields that block out psychic powers to prevent teleportation into others room, as was a case**) He teleports to the local supermarket and gets a shopping cart and gets a wide selection of fruits and vegetables. He gets several litres of soda and puts them in the cart as well as he arrives at the frozen food section. Opposite to the vegetables are the desserts, ironically, and Alakazam looks at the selection. He sees raspberry sherbet and thinks of something that happened over the weekend.

*Flashback*

_Mew flew outside while still carrying her frozen treat (raspberry sherbet) and met Alakazam. _

_"Hello, Mew," said Alakazam with a cool voice as she smiled and held the bucket of sherbet. "It's a nice day to be eating ice cream."_

_"It's actually raspberry sherbet, silly," she said as she showed the carton to him. "You want some?"_

_Alakazam arched an eyebrow then just shrugged. "Sure," he replied as he dipped his psychic-enhancing spoon into the carton after he brought it to his face with telekinesis. He pulled out the spoon and it was completely covered with the fruity goodness of the raspberries and he swallowed it. "Wow! This tastes pretty good for a sherbet! But I'm more of an ice cream guy."_

*End Flashback*

The found memories of his former girlfriend Mew play in his mind and he gets a carton of rocky road ice cream and vanilla. He goes to the check out where a Sudowoodo hastily scans his items and rings up the total. The psychic-type grabs some cash and completes the transaction then teleports back to the apartment with his seven bags of food. He goes to the fridge and stores the veggies and other products in it and looks at the ice cream. He uses one of his telekinetic-enhancing spoons and dips it into the rocky road ice cream and brings it to his mouth.

"Mmm~" he says as he digested the morsel. He continues to fill his mouth scoop after scoop as he continues to grade the papers for his physics class. After grading eight papers he realizes something: he had just finished the entire half gallon carton of ice cream! He belches really loudly and a smidgen of chocolaty substance escapes his mouth and lands on a test paper!

"Oh, no!" he says as he wipes it off with a Kleenex. He goes to the garbage can and throws it away. He looks down at his psychic spoon and licked it clean before washing it with some soap in the sink. "Well, I'd better get back to finishing these tests before tomorrow," he continues as he sits back down.

* * *

**GPS: What do you think?**

**Alakazam: This ice cream is so good...**


End file.
